Illusions of Reality
by DuoLoyalar
Summary: Akaya's parents are murdered, and no one knows what's going on. Soon things become clearer to Akaya, and his life starts going downhill. He just can't rely on anybody's help, he just will survive alone.
1. Accident?

Disclaimer: Don't own Prince of Tennis, all honor to Konomi Takeshi.

Pairing(s): In the first chapter there isn't pairings, but there will be, eventually. ^^~

And last thing before I start the story:

In the fic Rikkai's regulars are 17-18 years old, and they are in high school. Yukimura, Sanada, Niou, Yagyuu, Marui, Jackal and Yanagi are in their third year, and Kirihara is second year. They are all tennis team's regulars again, like they were in junior high.

- - - - -

The Rikkai high school tennis team's practice have just ended, and the regulars were now walking on the street, intending to go to eat something together. But their journey ended when they had to witness shocking car accident scene before them. The dark blue van crashed right to the little red car's side, and due to the impact's forge, little car crashed into the brick wall. The mess was horrible, and though some people has already rushed to check the red car, it was clear that no one could survive such crush. Kirihara Akaya stood unmoving, just staring the scene. His breath was abrupt, and he just couldn't move before he heard his Marui-senpai's shocked whisper behind him.

"H-hey, was... That car wasn't Akaya's parents, was is?"

"Fuck!" Akaya shouted and sprinted towards cars, totally ignoring tear that has just escaped his eye without his notice. The only thing in his head was just the damn blue van. He ran to it's side and yanked the front door open. But when just a empty seat greeted him, his eyes widened and he hit the car hard before shouting:

"Someone care to tell what the fuck is this! The fucking car without fucking driver just crushed my parents!"

"Akaya, calm down!" Rikkai's captain Yukimura Seiichi said with calm, though clearly shocked, tone while rushing to Akaya's side.

"The hell I am going to calm down! My parents are dead! Shit! Someone killed them!" Akaya was now on his knees besides his mother's mangled body that have just got out from the crushed car. He didn't seems to even realize the tears that were now openly coming from his eyes. He crabbed handful of class shards from ground, squeezed his hand unless it started to bleed, and then throw the shards towards the wall. Yukimura hugged his kouhai and said firmly:

"Calm. Down. Now! And watch your mouth, I don't want to hear you to swear. I know it is difficult, your parent's have just dead, and you have no one to blame about it. But you have to understand that that might have been also just an accident."

"It wasn't accident, damn it!" Akaya whispered, but something in Yukimura's voice got him to quiet down, though, and now he was just crying against Yukimura's shirt.

The other regulars walked to them and gathered around them. Yanagi kneeled next to the two and crabbed Kirihara's bleeding hand, wiped the blood off with his regular jacket, and bandaged the hand. Luckily he always brings bandages with him, his life as an athlete has teached him that you never know when you need them. Yanagi didn't say anything after he bandaged Akaya's hand, he just nodded when Yukimura silently thanked him. He turned his closed eyes towards the empty van, which the police was now investigating. In quick glance the crash might have seems to be an accident, but when Yanagi watched the cars, he knew (and he was sure others knew it too) that it wasn't just an accident. Someone has drived the car, then somehow managed to jump off, and let the car continue it's way and crash right to the other car's side. But the van didn't have license plate, so there's no way the police would know whose car it is.

Yanagi glanced the other regulars and just knew they were thinking the same thing, what the hell is going on? Akaya's parent's death wasn't an accident, but who wanted to kill them. Why? With serious expression and mouth as a tight line he turned again towards the polices, who where now ending their investigation. They talked something, and then two young policemen walked to them.

"We are from Japan's National Police Agency, my name is Hiraida Tama and this is Kaoshin Akira. Normally we don't allow outsiders near murder scene, but since it seemed that you knew the victims, we let you stay. Now, how are you related to victims?"

Yanagi looked at Yukimura who was still comforting exhausted Akaya, who was now almost cryied himself to sleep. The captain nodded to data man and hugged Akaya tighter. Yanagi turned back to policemen.

"My name is Yanagi Renji, I am from Rikkai High School, we all are. Our relationipsh with... Victims.. Is.. That that little blackhaired boy there", Yanagi was spoking quietly so Akaya or Yukimura didn't hear him, but the others hear, and now he nodded towards the two, "Kirihara Akaya, is the son of them. I understand you might want to talk to Kirihara-kun, but I wish you wouldn't just now, he isn't in condition to talk about situation. So please, just let us handle him, we will give him all of our support, and we can try to talk to him and ask if he knows something about the situation, and let you know if he says something important. But I doubt he even knows anything about it, so though you would talk to him, it don't think it would help you."

Hiraida looked at Yanagi, then the other regulars and then Yukimura and Akaya. He opened his mouth and looked like he was going to refuse Yanagi's proposal, but then he seemed to change his mind (maybe it was Yukimura's I-will-give-you-painful-death-if-you-ever-dare-to-touch-our-kohai-expression that made him change his mind, or maybe it was somethin else..).

"Fine. We will leave him to you now, but I expect you to inform us if he says or does something, anything, that might help us with the case. And we want to talk to him personally, but that will wait until tomorrow. There's my card, don't hesitate to call if anything happens or you get to know something. It's absolutely important that we get all information related to this case, so you have to tell everything which seems to be even a little important. And I will visit the Rikkai high school tomorrow morning, 10 am or so, and I expect I can talk to Kirihara-kun then. Understood?"

"Understood", the dataman answered and bowed to the policemen when they took their leave. The other regulars followed his example and bowed, and when they were outside their hearing range, Marui opened his mouth:

"Hey someone tell me, what was that?! Why are Akaya's parents dead? And what are we going to do now?"

"I don't know what's going on, or why they had to die, but now our most important task is support and take care of Akaya." Yanagi answered and walked to Yukimura.

"He fell asleep, and he just keeps sobbing is his dreams", Yukimura whispered and petted Akaya's hair, tears sliding silently across his cheek. Akaya cried silently in his dreams, and snuggled to better position in Yukimura's lap.

"We should go somewhere from here. I don't think it is good for Akaya to see those corpses again right after he has awaken." Jackal suggested. He glanced two bodies and winced. He really didn't like blood, and there were too much blood to his likes.

"Yes, I think we should. But where we should go?" Yukimura answered and moved Akaya so he could lift him and carry him. He tried to stand up, and Sanada looked worriedly when he almost fall under Akaya's weight. Sanada and Yagyuu hurried to his side and gently lifted Akaya from his lap and placed him to Sanada's. Yukimura opened his mouth to protest, but when his eyes meet Sanada's, he just nodded sadly. Sanada could carry their little kouhai, he was bigger and stronger than Yukimura, Akaya was in better safe in his hands.

"We could go to Akaya's house. It's near here, and... Since his parents are...", Yanagi said hesitated, "well... They are not home, so house should be empty, we wouldn't bother anyone if we go there." The others shuddered when Yanagi mentioned Akaya's parents and empty house but didn't say anything. No one said anything when they walked away from the centre of murder scene and headed towards Kirihara's house.

- - - - -

A/N: Sorry about my bad English.. I just hope it is understandable enough..o_o If it isn't, feel free to tell me, I will try to write better ^^ And.. All kind of reviews are welcomed, but please don't bash me too badly, okay? ^^*


	2. Message

Thanks to reviewers :3 You make me happy, I were afraid that I wouldn't get any reviews. And to YaoiFanaticFreak: I am not sure yet how big role the pairings are going to take in this fic, but DataDevil is going to be the main pairing, and I think there will be at least alpha and platinum, maybe something else, in it, too ^^*  
I like many various pairing, for example Platinum, Alpha, Thrill, OT5, AtoYuushi, Royal, HiyoKiri etc... I have even written fics about some of them, but... I am just very lazy writer, all my fics use to remain unfinished, so I can't publish them...-_-'' But I hope that in future I will manage to write them so that I can put them to ffnet ^^'

And then back to the fic~

- - - - -

The Rikkai regulars were now sitting in Kirihara's living room, Akaya was placed on sofa, where he was now sleeping.

"What should we do know? Should we let him sleep now, or wake him up and try to make some sense to what happened?" Jackal asked while petting Akaya's hair. The others were quiet for moment, and just watched the pale, sleeping little boy. Then Yukimura said in tired voice:

"I wouldn't want to wake him, I know this is very hard for him, but I think we have to wake him.. This whole case is so weird and afwul. I really don't think that Akaya knows anything about it, but I think he should at least hear what we are discussing." Yanagi, Yaguyy and Sanada nodded, while the others just stared the floor with silence. Yanagi walked to Akaya and Jackal, who was still petting the younger boy's hair, and gently touched Akaya's shoulder.

"Akaya, you have to wake up know", he said and squeezed his hand a little when Akaya's eyes started to stir open.

"Yanagi-senpai?" Akaya said sleepily, "what now?" Yanagi didn't say anything, just watched the other boy sadly. Akaya felt little uneasy with situation, he hasn't remembered yet what had happened, but when he glanced around him and saw all his teammates with sad or uneasy expressions, everything hit him again. His eyes widened and he jumped up from sofa, almost knocking Yanagi and Jackal over. Yukimura was immediately besides him, pushing him back to sofa. Akaya pushed Yukimura harshly away from him, and then got up again. His try failed again though, since Yagyuu and Niou grabbed his arms and pinned him to sofa. Sanada hurried to support Yukimura who faltered backwards due to Akaya's pushing force.

"Akaya!" Sanada shouted when Yukimura was safely in his hands. Akaya ignored him and just tried to squirm away from Platinum pairs hands. But their combined strenght was enough to keep the smaller boy in place. Akaya still continued his hopeless squirming, he just couldn't think straight at moment, and only thought in his head was to get rid of all people who where trying to stop him, and just go and kill that bastard who has killed his parents. Sanada checked that Yukimura was all right, then let go of him and stepped in front of devil boy and Platinum pair. Without word he raised his hand and slapped Akaya to the cheek. The slap hasn't even a half of power what he used to use in his slaps, but it was hard enough to get Akaya calm down and stop his squirming.

"Genichirou!" Yukimura whispered, "please, don't." Sanada bowed his head a little.

"I'm sorry, Seiichi. But he needed to calm down, and there wasn't any other way. And you know I didn't hit him hard." Seiichi sighed shaking his head, walked next to Sanada and leaned to his chest.

"I know, I trust you. But I still think it isn't right to hurt him in any way now." Akaya watched his captain and vice captain and blinked. His head was spinning. What had happened? Oh yeah, his parents.. He has been crying in Yukimura-buchou's lap, then presumably fallen asleep. Now he was in his own house. Has his senpai-tachi brought him here while he was sleeping? He supposed so. Last thing he remember was that Yanagi-senpai has waken him up. And then..  
Tears of shame appeared to Akaya's eyes when he finally recognized what he had done. He has flipped totally, and almost hurt his senpai-tachi in his schocked, somehow unconscious state.

"Sorry, buchou, Sanada, everyone... I... I don't know what get to me.. And that slap really doesn't hurt", he stuttered and kept his eyes on floor, he couldn't face anyone's eyes.

"That's okay", Niou muttered and let go of Akaya's arm, which he was still holding. Yagyuu also let go of the other arm, and Akaya slumped to the sofa, hiding his face to his hands. Yanagi placed his hand on the Akaya's shoulder again, while Yukimura took the younger boy into the tight hug.

"It's okay, you were shocked. That could have happened to anyone who has just lost something important." Akaya tensed at Yukimura's last sentence, but didn't push Yukimura or Yanagi's hand away. Their presence was just somehow comfortable and helpful.

"Seiichi..." Sanada said after after a moment of silence. His tone was gently but decisively telling that they should start their discussion and try to get some sense into this mess. Yukimura closed his eyes and nodded.

"I know, Genichirou", He pulled away from Akaya, then gently take hold of his hands and moved them so he could look right to his green eyes. Akaya wanted to look away, but he was a still ashamed and quilty because of his former act, and he felt that he owed his teammates, especially his captain, that much that he shouldn't try to avoid or disobey them at moment. So he locked his eyes with Yukimura's, and just listened when Yukimura talked.

"You have had a hard day, and I understand you might don't want to talk about anything related to it right now, but you have to. The police wants to talk to you, too, but we persuaded them to leave you to us for today. They are coming to Rikkai to talk to you tomorrow. I am not sure if you know anything, but if you do, pleas..."

"I don't know anything! I want to know who was that shitty bastard who killed my parents! And hell I want to talk to those policebastards, sure they won't believe me when I say I don't know what's going on!" Akaya spitted out, now shaking with anger. Yanagi, whose hand was still on Akaya's shoulder, squeezed his hand lightly, intending to calm the demon boy that way.

"Akaya, don't swear, and calm down", Yukimura said tiredly, closing his eyes and opening them again, "at least we believe you, and I am sure they will understand too. We will be there to support you if they are pressuring you too much." Akaya sank to deeper on the sofa and bowed his head. He knew the regulars mean only good, and he shouldn't vent his anger to them. But it was just so frustrating, he didn't know what he should do now. Everyone was silent for moment, unsure what to say next.

"Umm.." Marui finally said, hesitated, "Okay.. Since Akaya doesn't know anything... We really haven't any clues or hints what's going on, and it's really almost impossible to us even try to solve this.. So I think.. I think that maybe we should concentrate on other problems now, and leave that case to police..." Akaya looked at his senpai, he was grateful that they believed him and didn't try to ask him more, but he didn't get it what Marui mean by other problems. He was going to ask what he meant, but Yagyuu was faster and answered his question before he even asked it.

"Yes. We should think what we do with Kirihara-kun now. I don't think it is wise to let him live alone in this house, not after what have just happened."

"I can live alone just fine!" Akaya interrupted quickly. He really wasn't sure if he wanted to live alone, but he just doesn't want to to be burden to anyone, or live with strangers.

"No you can't" Sanada answered stricktly, "we can't let you live alone, and I am sure the police agree with us. Your parents have just murdered, we will never know if the murderers are coming to after you, too. I am really surprised that police even let you stay just with us today. But I am sure they are going to find you foster home or quardian, something to keep you safe."

"I don't want to leave with people I don't know or who don't know anything about me!" Akaya cried out desperately. Yukimura sighed and take Akaya's hand to his own again.

"We understand that, but you have to understand that you can't live alone now! Maybe if we talk to them, maybe they could let you live with one of us.." He said and looked the others. Everyone nodded, they were all always ready to take care their kouhai.

"But I don't want to be burden to anyone..." Akaya whispered. His voice was very faint, he really like the thought to live with his senpai, he didn't want to live alone... But he really doesnn't want to be hindrance, either.

"You are not!" Marui and Niou shouted with clearly annoyed tone, and Akaya felt Yanagi's hand tightening firmly around his shoulder.

"Don't you dare ever think you are!" Yukimura added, his voice was slightly higher than normal too. Akaya blushed, and looked around him, meeting everyone's eyes, and he realized that he has just hurted his senpai-tachi's feelings.

"Sorry..." He mumbled, and smiled sadly, "it was stupid thing to say.."

"Yes it was", Niou stated, but his tone wasn't angry anymore. Akaya laughed nervous laugh, but it changed to yawn soon. Yukimura chuckled at this and glanced the clock.

"Ne.. It is getting late.. Though Akaya slept quite a long time at afternoon, I think it is understandable he is tired.. I think everyone of us is, it has been hard day.. Akaya.. We will discuss about your situation tomorrow, with the police too, but if you don't mind, we could stay that night at your house with you? Though, of course, all of us didn't have to stay, if someone needs to go home, it's alright.. But I would be happy if even some of us could stay." he suggested. Akaya pouted at the though about talking with police, but nodded anyway.

"I don't mind. To be honest, I would be happy if you stayed.. I really don't like the thought about being alone here.." The later sentences was said in very quiet voice, but the other regulars hear it though, and grinned while Akaya blushed.

''Aww~ Akaya you are cute, you know.." Marui chimed and hugged the demon.

"I am not! Oh, and the phone is there, you can use it if you need to inform your parent's where you are.."

"Thank you, Akaya." Yukimura smiled, and walked to phone. The other's do the same, and soon everyone was in turn calling home to inform that they are going to have sleepover at Akaya's house. While the others were at phone, Akaya went to his room, and decided to check his mail in his laptop. He signed in, and found one new message in his inbox. It didn't have any title, so he assumed it was probably only one of those spam posts you get sometimes, but he opened it anyway, better check it than just throw away. When he has read it his face has paled totally white, and he thanked the god he hadn't deleted the message without reading it. It was from those murderers.

_'To Kirihara Akaya.  
__You don't know us, but we killed your parent's. Now we are stalking your house, we know you are with Rikkai tennis team's regulars. We want to talk to you, in private. Meet us at playground near your house, at 1 am sharp. We are not going to kill you, but if you are late from our meeting, we can't quarantee what might happen to your friends.'_

Kirihara shaked when he pressed the delete-button. He didn't want anyone to read that message, not even accidentally. Then he glanced the clock, it was a little of 9 pm. He has four hours before he should go. By then, he should act normally. Crap... How the hell he was even going to leave house without the others noticing..?

"Akaya?" Akaya jumped at the sudden voice behind him. He turned around quickly and saw everyone was now at his doorway. He laughed nervously.

"Buchou! How long have you been there?" Yukimura frowned at Akaya's nervousness, and walked inside the room.

"We just came.. All of our parent's give their permission, we can all stay.. But are you okay, you are really pale?"

"Nah, I think I am just a little paranoid.. And it really just startled me when I hear you calling me." Akaya closed his laptop and got up from his chair. His brains were working hard, he had now one plan how he could get out from house at night.. It wasn't really secure plan, but it have to work. He doesn't have anything else.

"Anyway, where do you want to sleep? I am not sure if my room's big enough that we all fit to sleep there.. So we might have to split, some could sleep in my room on spare futon's, but some would have to sleep at my paren't room.. Or if we all want to sleep at same room, we could get the futons to the living room.."

"We want to sleep in the same room", Yukimura said without hesitation. Akaya nodded, he knew it would be in vain to argue with him.

"Okay. Um, I think we have two or three spare futons, they are in storage, I think... There should be some blankets and pillows too.. Could someone of you go and get them? And some could get the mattresses from my bed and my parent's bed and bring them to living room, too.. And.. I could go and make some tea to everyone, I think we deserved it, we are all tired and all..."

"Geh, making your senpai do all hard work, aren't you?" Niou sneered and ruffled Akaya's hair. Yukimura laughed.

"Now now, Niou! Of course, it isn't very polite to make your quests to do all work", he teased, "but I think we can forgive you this time. Marui, Jackal, can you get those spare futons from storage? Niou, Yagyuu, go with them and bring blankets and pillows. Renji, take you the mattress, blanket and pillow from Akaya's bed and take them to living room, I and Sanada will get them from his parent's room. Akaya, you better make a good tea to us!"

"Hai, buchou!" Akaya shouted smiling and sprinted from room. Everyone else laughed and went to take care of tasks they were given.

Akaya headed towards kitchen, but stopped on toilet in his way. The smile on his face has faltered little. He was really happy that everyone were able to laugh now, despite the tragedy that has happened. He really didn't want to do this, but he just had to. He crabbed his mother's sleeping pills from toilet's closet, and then went to kitchen. He take the teapot and eight cups, then paused to think. How many pills he should put to everyones cups? He didn't even know how many his mother used to take before she went to sleep.. He chewed his lower lip, he should put enough sleeping pills that they wouldn't wake up when he takes his leave, but he didn't want to overdose his senpai.. On the packet where sleeping pills where read that recommendation was one pill before sleeping.. But did the tea lessen the pills effects? Shit.. He have to make decision now, before the others are ready with their tasks... 'Three pills', he decided, 'It is quite much... But I don't think it is too much.. I hope it isn't.. Maybe it will make them feel dizzy when they wake, but at least they would keep sleeping when I leave..." With that he dropped to pills to seven cups, and then poured the tea to all eight cups. Then he walked to living room, where the others have been placing the mattresses to the floor.

"That's it" Yukimura announced smiling when the last blanket had thwown onto bed, "there's six mattresses, and we have eight people, but I don't think that's problem, we will fit just fine."

"Or I could sleep on the sofa, there would be more space to everyone on the floor?" Akaya suggested.

"No way!" Marui laughed and glomped Akaya. "I want everyone to sleep together on the floor! Is the tea ready, Aka-chan? Is there some sweets too, I want one!"

"Uah, Marui-senpai, get off. And don't call me Aka-chan. And yeah, tea's ready, but I don't think there will be any snack.. You have to survive without, senpai." Marui pouted a little, then stuck his tongue to Akaya, and ran to the kitchen. Others chuckled and followed him. I the kithcen Akaya took one of the cups to himself, the only one that hasn't sleeping pills in it. Everyone else took cups too, and then they all headed back to the living room and sat on mattresses. While drinking their tea they talked all random things, and no one mentioned the tragedy that had happened. It was like unspoken promise, this evening would be theirs, no worries, just talking and having fun. Though he really has fun, Akaya was nervous all the time. He wasn't sure how long it would take the pills to take effect, or if they really worked like they should. First sign that pills were working was when Marui rested his head to Jackal's shoulder, and mumbled that he's tired.

"I am feeling little sleepy, too", Yanagi pondered, "weird..this is so sudden, it almost feels like there was something in the tea that make's us sleepy.."

"Akaya! Did you put something on my tea?" Marui asked pretending to be hurt and fought to keep his eyes open.

"No way!" Akaya laughed, trying to keep his nervous out of it. "Why would I do that? Maybe I am afraid that someone of you will harass me at night?"

"You will never know...." Niou grinned while everyone bursted into laughter, and he blowed to Akaya's neck. Akaya made a funny shrieking noise and hit Niou to the head. "Idiot!"

Everyone laughed even harder than earlier. It took good time them to calm down again, but when they finally managed to smooth their breaths again, Yukimura sighed leaning to Sanada's chest.

"Let's go to sleep now. I am quite tired too, and Marui seems to be asleep already.." He chuckled when he watched the redhead who somehow managed to shot a very sleepy deathly glare to him. Then he snuggled to Jackal's lap and apparently really fall asleep right after he closed his eyes. Everyone else started to take good positions on their common bed too, and when they all were feeling comfortable, Yukimura spoke again.

"Good night, everyone. Tomorrow will probably be a little hard again, but we are all here for another, we will cope it fine."

"Hell, yeah, we will kick everyone's ass who's trying to bully our dear brat", " Niou mumbled yawning. "But good night now." Other's mumbled their good night's too, and soon the room was filled with peaceful breathing when people started fell asleep. Akaya laid in place between Yanagi and Yukimura some time, and listened carefully. When it sounded like his senpai-tachi has all zoned out, he carefully get up to sitting position. The clock was 11.30 pm, he has a little over hour before he should leave. He tried to shudder off nervous and umcomfort feeling, but when it just still stayed, he pulled his legs to his chest and curled to ball. This isn't going to end good.

- - - - -

I don't like that chapter x/ I don't know.. It's just annoying. There really doesn't happen anything in it, though it is over 3000 words... *sigh* Hopefully someone manages to read that despite it stupidness, and hopefully I will manage to something better in next chapters. All kind of reviews are welcomed, again, and they will make me very happy so please review ^^


	3. Meetings and decisions

Thank you very much for all reviewers, you make me happy and willing to continue this fic ^^

I am very very sorry for so long update... I have had a very bad writer's block, I haven't been able to write pratically anything for over a half a year... This chapter has been almost ready about half a year, but then the block hit, I couldn't continue, though I really wanted.. I haven't really known if I hate myself more because my writing sucks, or because I am not able to write.. But I really want to write, and now I will write that, despite about that damn block... I hope that if I just force myself to write, maybe the block will fade away. But anyway, enough ranting, and to the fic, I believe you ppl are more interested about that than my ranting ^^

Expect random note, I would have liked to change the fics pairing to SanaAka, since I just like that pairing more that YanaKiri, but pairing isn't in so big role in that fic anyway, so maybe I will let it be YanaKiri and continue like I originally planned ^^'

It seems that chapter became quite long, and I considered if I should cut it to two chapters. But maybe it isnt' too long, so I will leave it like that :) Hope you enjoy reading ^^

* * *

Akaya hasn't moved an inch for an hour, he just sat still and stared the clock. It was now 0.30 am. About twenty minutes, then he should leave. He placed his face toward his knees and shivered. It wasn't because of cold, there were actually quite warm in living room and Akaya could even feel Yanagi's warmth since his leg touched Yanagi's body which was besides him. Akaya wanted to cry, he couldn't stop shivering, he was tired, restless and scared.

"I don't wanna go..." he whispered, though no one could hear him. He just wanted to break the silence, it was making him even more restless and paranoid. And somehow he hoped some of his senpais would wake up if he speak, then he wouldn't have to be alone. But he knew it was in vain, they all slept very peacefully due to sleeping pills. Maybe even too peacefully. Wait, is Yukimura breathing at all, his body is quite fragile, maybe the pills effect too much... Akaya paniced as he watched Yukimura's small, moveless body besides Sanada.

"No", Akaya buried his face to his hands, "he isn't dead. I am just paranoid, I am going insane.." His voice was weak, but he managed to calm himself down and he dared to breath again. He feel strong urge to cry again when he watched Yukimura again, and realized he indeed was breathing, he wasn't dead, his chest moved with his deep breaths. Akaya glanced the clock again. 0.45 am. He could go now. He might be there little early, but better be early than late, the murderers have been very clear that he better not to be late... Akaya stood up quietly, gave last sad glance to his sleeping senpai-tachi.

"Sorry..." He mumbled. It really didn't matter since they couldn't hear him, but he knew they would be very angry if they ever find out what happened that night, and he just feel like apologizing. Then he quickly wore his pants and sweater he have just thrown to sofa when they have gone to sleep, and walked out of room and house.

When Akaya arrived to playground murderers have said to be meeting place, it was still about five minutes of one. Akaya walked nervously around playground, he was too nervous just to sit in place. He was glancing around continuously, the situation made him paranoid and all shadows that surrounded playground were driving him crazy. After a few minutes, which feel like year to Akaya, he hear someone approaching him. He stopped from glancing around paranoidically, and just stared the direction of sound. Awhile he were able to see only two shadow figures, but soon they were near enough that he could see their faces in playground's light. They were both dressed in black suits, and they were about 25-30 years all. When the men were about five meters of Akaya, they stopped and stared him a little time before one of them talked.

"Hello, Kirihara-kun. I am happy that you came." Strong wave of anger hit Akaya.

"Like I have choice, you fucking bastards!" He have swore to himself that he would remain calm, but now he realized it was impossible.

"Why you killed my parents, why are they dead?" His voice raised that he was almost screaming, and he just couldn't keep his thoughts clear. He rushed towards men, right now he just wanted to punch their faces, and make them feel as much pain as possible. But his attact was total failure, he wasn't able to control his movement and the men dodged him easily, and other one of them crabbed his arm and twisted it harshly behind his back. Akaya screamed in pain, and fell to his knees. Other man kneeled before him and crabbed his chin.

"Now now, Kirihara-kun. It isn't very wise to attact us, we don't like it. And we don't like your screaming, though this place should be far enough from any apartment, we can't take the risk someone hearing you. So if you don't mind, please don't scream anymore, or we have to make you stop. Understood?"

Akaya was about to snap something back, but the man holding his arm pressed it toward his back very painfully, any further and his arm would probably broke, so he forced himself to stay silent. The man who hold his chin sneered and got up.

"Good. And now you understand your place, we can start. As you already know, we murdered your parents. You might not have known it, but they lent a good amount of money from us, and they couldn't pay back. They were useless, it was better to get rid of them, but you instead... You are quite useful, you are going to pay that debt they left behind."

"Why would have they lent money from you?" Akaya hissed, he just couldn't keep his mouth shut, despite the situation he's in. "And how could I pay it, I don't have money!" The men laughed loudly. The other holding his arm twisted it again, causing Akaya hiss in pain sharply. The other man kneeled again before him and crabbed his chin roughly.

"You don't need", he whispered and looked right to Akaya's eyes. His tone and gaze make Akaya fear, and due to smirk that was on man's face, he knew the fear was shown in his face.

"You have have slender body, ivory skin, you really look like very attractive. And your bratty attitude it seductive, I am sure some customers like it, they like items like you, who are just so.. fuckable. You are going to make money to us, by selling yourself."

"No", Akaya said horrified and tried to get away from the men. But they just laughed at him, the other twisted his arm again, and the other slapped his face.

"Yes. You think you can choose? No, you are our slave, blame your parents. Someone is going to pay their dept, and there isn't anyone other than you who can do that, is there?" Akaya tried to concentrate, but his position was very uneasy, his knees were numb toward the hard ground, and his arm had been twisted so long that he didn't have any change he could stand right, he was just forced to stay bent. He stared the ground, his eyes were teary because of pain and despair. Kirihara Akaya may be stupid sometimes, but even he understand that the men has overpowered him. They were physically strong enough to restrain him. And they knew his friends, and they weren't afraid of hurt them at all. Akaya closed his eyes and swallowed, then forced his face upward so he was face to face with the other man. He didn't say anything, just stared the man's eyes with death and emotionless eyes. He couldn't escape, but he has still his pride, he wasn't going to cry or admit his defeat.

They stared each other's eyes a moment, then the man started to laugh. The other man chuckled too, and suddenly just let go of Akaya's arm, pushing him so he fell to the ground. Akaya hissed when he forced himself to his fours, his numb legs arched when felt started to regain them. He watched the men who were both standing in front of him now. The grins on their faces made Akaya willing to puke, he hated to lose, and those grins showed it clearly, he has lost.

"So stubborn.. That's very attracting, you know. I know few people who certainly are willing to break that stubborness.." The men laughed, and turned to walk away, leaving Akaya to the ground.

"We will inform you tomorrow what you need to do. Just watch your e-mail."

Akaya watched the men walk away, and when they were far enough he couldn't see them anymore, and he was sure they couldn't hear him, he sat on his knees and hide his face behind one hand, hitting the ground hard with other. He felt few tears fall on his cheek, cursing he wiped it away and stood up. His legs still arched, but it wasn't anything unbearable, so he slowly started to walk towards his home.

"Man, that sucks..."

When he arrived to his house, he quietly opened the door and sneaked inside. Firstly he checked the living room, the others seemed still to be very asleep. In his head Akaya again hoped he hasn't overdone it and overdosed his friends, then he walked to restroom so he could wash his face. He knew he must look horrible, and one glance to mirror proved that. He clothes were dirty and wreched, and his face looked like he hasn't slept for week. The color of his face was very pale mixed with slightly grayish hint, and his other cheek was a little swollen due to the slap the other man has given to him. He just hoped it wasn't too visable, or that it would turn into bruise, since if that happens, he would be screwed. Yukimura and the others wouldn't just let it go, they would force him to tell where did he got it. He could maybe just lie about it, but there were very high probablity that either Yanagi or Yukimura could see through it.

When Akaya returned to living room again, he sat next to Yanagi, taking his hand and squeezed it. He didn't know if the person who is under sleeping pills effect could feel someone touching him or somehow subconsciously understand what's happening, but he didn't care. It just felt good felt someone near him, and right now he wanted just comfort. Truthfully, he were hoping it would be his senpai to squeeze his hand, not he squeezing his senpai's hand. But due to the fact that his senpai was deep asleep, and have no clue what has happened to his kohai tonight, it was better that way. After a moment Akaya let go of Yanagi's hand and glanced the clock. 02.56 am. He still has much time before morning, before the others would wake up, and before he would have to talk with those policemen.. Akaya laid down and cuddled so his back was leaning to Yanagi's back. He was very tired, so he just closed his eyes, and hoped that he would get even some sleep.

At 8 am alarm clock rang annoyingly, Akaya hasn't slept at all. He has fallen asleep for very short periods few times, but always woke after few minutes. Now he just stared the wall, he feel awful, and he knew he looked like one too. Yukimura wouldn't be happy. He just lied silently as others tried to wake up. The sleeping pills must still have effect, since Marui, Yukimura and Niou didn't woke for alarm, and the others didn't seem well either.

"My head hurts..." Jackal complained and held his head between his hands. Renji held his head too, trying to make his thoughts clear. Sanada and Yagyuu stared the floor, their heads hurt like hell too, but they tried to get rid of it other way than putting hands on head. Akaya looked Yukimura a little worried, he looked so fragile and pale, were the sleeping pills to much to him? Sanada glared Akaya since he realized he was awake too, but didn't seem to suffer for headache like others. Normally that would have make he suspicious something's going on, but now his head wasn't working at all, so he didn't think about that.

"Akaya, go get us water from kitchen. And aspirin if you have." Akaya almost jumped when Sanada spoke to him, and it took good time from him to understand what he has said. But when the words hit his head, he get up without saying anything, and run to kitchen. He bit his lip, he wasn't sure if it was wise to give aspirin to them, it might have bad effect when it was used when they were still under sleeping pills effect.. But their heads must hurt like hell. Akaya clunched his eyes shut and bit his lip. He fulled seven glasses with water, and then took aspirin pack from closet. It wouldn't kill his senpai-tachi, right?

When Akaya returned to living room, Niou and Marui has woke too, Marui held his head and Niou looked like he was going to throw up. Yukimura was somehow awake too, Sanada was besides him supporting him on sitting position. Yukimura looked like was falling unscoscious whole time, and it seemed that he was mumbling something to Sanada. Akaya bit his lower lip again, this was nightmare. All of his senpais were more or less off, and Yukimura really looked like was dying.

"Akaya", Sanada's sharp voice interrupted Akaya's thoughts. Akaya looked at him with confused look, he really didn't know what he should do right now, he was able to think just that he has almost overdosed his senpais very badly.

"Bring some juice to Yukimura, he needs some sugar."

"H-hi", Akaya stuttered and placed the water and aspirin to table. "There's water and aspirin, please take if you need. I will go and get juice and something to eat to Yukimura." Then he hurried to kitchen again. He feel awful, but he have to endure that now. At least Renji and Yagyuu, most likely the others too, would surely suspect something when their brains starts work properly again. It really didn't look normal than everyone but Akaya was like they have very bad hang-over. He have to act as normally as possible, maybe pretend some headache too.. And he have to plan something quickly, he has some grazy murderers stalking him, it was just a question of time when his senpais or someone gets too suspious

After about an hour everyone have started to get a little better, even Yukimura has got up and managed to eat breakfast. He still leaned to Sanada so he wouldn't fall, but he seemed otherwise okay.

"Let's go", Yukimura announced, with little wavering voice, "we have to get to school, though yesterday's accident was horrible, we still have our responsities with school and tennis team. We will all go with Akaya to talk with police, but after that everyone will go to their own classes. And we will have practise normally today, it's good for everyone get something to do."

"Hai~!" Everyone answered. They all picked up their bags, and then headed out. Sanada was the last one to get out of house, and he checked the door was surely locked.

When they arrived at school, there were a lot of commotion. All around the school everyone was talking about that accident day before. Yukimura's eyes followed Akaya when they walked through corridors. The other boy was quiet, and seemed to be a little annoyed, but at least he didn't seem like he was going mad or making a scene.

The regulars walked to the headmaster's office, they weren't sure where the police were going to ask them, but they assumed that it would be there. Sanada knocked the door, and opened it after hearing permission to come in. When they entered the room, the police was there already, they were talking with headmaster.

"Kirihara-kun", headmaster stated while two policeman shaked hands with Akaya, Yukimura and Sanada, and just nodded to others.

"Nice to meet you again", one of the polices said, he was the same that have been at accident scene previous day. "Maybe you don't remember me, you were quite a shocked state when we last met. I am Hiraida Tama. This is Niwa Yusuke."

"Nice to meet you", Akaya muttered. Yukimura held his hand on Akaya's shoulder to keep him calm.

"Can we accompany him when you are going to talk with him?" he asked. Policemen looked each other, and Niwa answered.

"I'm sorry, but we can't allow all of you stay, it might make Kirihara-kun feel pressured, and it would make it harder for him to talk. Someone of you can stay, but others have to wait outside."

"I understand", Yukimura said before anyone would complain. "I will stay, and this Sanada-san here. You gyus", he said watching Yanagi, "please wait us outside."

"I understand", Yanagi nodded, and turned to walk out of room. The others showed worried expressions, but they trusted Yukimura to handle situation, so they followed Yanagi. Niwa closed the door after they went, and Hiraida beckoned all to get seated. Akaya sat on bench between Sanada and Yukimura, headmaster sat on his chair behind his table and policemen took chairs to sit opposite Akaya.

"How are you feeling", Hiraida asked.

"I'm fine", Akaya muttered and shuddered nervously. Yukimura sighed, itwas obliviously lie, of course he wasn't fine, but he let Akaya talk.

"Were you with your friends last night?"

"Yes, they were all at my house." Hiraida looked Yukimura to get confirmation, and Yukimura nodded. Akaya was nervous, he hoped no one wouldn't realise how nervous he really was and get suspious.

"I assume that you have noticed it too, that it wasn't accident your parents died", Hiraida continued, and looked Akaya's reactions. Akaya tensed, but nodded anyway, feeling Yukimura's and Sanada's couraging hands on his knees.

"Have you any idea who might have wanted to murder them, and why?" Akaya shook his head, he was too nervous to speak.

"No one has contacted you yesterday or last night?" Akaya tensed again, and his breathing quickened. He use all of his power to calm down.

"No", he said, and feel a tear fall on his cheek. Yukimura wiped it away.

"I see", Hiraida answered. Akaya feel relieved, he seemed to believe him. Maybe he assumed that his nervousness was because of the situation and because he was still shocked because of what have happened, not because his lies.

"We have nothing else to ask, we will try to find them, but we can't do much without clues. But considering the situation, you might be in danger, so we recommend you would come to live to some of police's safe apartment."

"I don't want to!" Akaya said immediately, looking determined.

"Couldn't he stay with some of us, some of his team mates" Yukimura asked fast, before policemen could say anything.

"We understand it might be dangerous" Sanada continued, "but we know Akaya doesn't want to live with strangers."

"But it is highly possible the murderers know about his friends, and know where you live." Niwa commented, "but I think it could be possible that we got him a safe apartment, and someone of you could move with him."

Yukimura nodded.

"That's okay, right, Akaya?" Akaya nodded, though he didn't think so. He thought thoroughly the situation, and it started to hit him what he have to do.

"That's it, then", Hiraida stated. "Do you already know who is going to move with him?" Sanada and Yukimura looked each others.

"We are not sure, probably either one of use, that our team mate Yanagi Renji. Can we talk with others before we decide?" Yukimura asked.

"Of course", Hiraida answered and get up. "We will now take our leave, we will find you an apartment and contact you later. Please decide who will move with him, and tell us then. And don't hesitate contact us if anything happens, you have something to ask or something comes in mind."

"Thank you, and we sure will" Yukimura answered. He, Sanada and Akaya get up too, and shaked hands with policemen. The headmaster, who had kept quiet all the time, rose too.

"I believe things will get solved, and you can all continue with school normally. I have informed all your teachers that you are absent on morning lessons, but on afternoon I assume you will attend classes again."

"Yes, sir, and thank you", Yukimura answered, and they shaked hands with him too. Then the three of them and policemen left the room. Other regulars waited outside the door, everyone seemed eager to hear what had happened. Policemen nodded to them and left past them, and Yukimura smiled to the other regulars.

"Evereything is going to be fine", he said, and tell what had happened. Akaya just stayed quiet, he have to get his plan ready as soon as possible. He couldn't go to live in some apartment with some of his teammates, the murderers are already in contact with him, and he doesn't want to know what could happen. His only choice is to leave before he have to move and start living under surveillance. And only time he could do that, is today before police contacts them again.

"Yosh, everything will be solved", Marui smiled and glomped Akaya, interrupting his thinking. Akaya put a smile on his face and smiled.

"So, who's going to live with me..?" he asked looking everyone with faked shy look.

"Me", Yanagi answered, and others nodded.

"Right, everything is settled, now we all have to go to classes. We will meet in tennis club house after afternoon classes, have afternoon practise and wait the police to call.", Yukimura said, and looked Akaya

"Akaya, we can't attend with you on classes, but I am quite sure nothing going to happen when you are at school, so we will meet at club house at afternoon, okay?"

"Okay", Akaya answered and smiled. It was a sad smile. He knew the murderers wouldn't attack him or anyone else now. But he knew too that he isn't going to club house. He have to leave school.

Everyone left to their classes, Yukimura walked Akaya to his class before leaving to his own. Akaya went normally to classroom, everyone watched him with different expressions. All seemed to already know what had happened, but no one said anything. Akaya just sit on his seat, and stared out of window.

He attended that class, and even went to his next class after meeting quickly with regulars on break. But in the mid of that lesson, he asked permission to go to restroom. Teacher just nodded, without noticing Akaya took his bag with him, and without knowing that Akaya wouldn't come back.

Akaya walked on silent corridor, he didn't pause before he was out of building. He walked straight to the club house, which was empty now, and took a paper he has written on class from his bag. He read it once again.  
'It's impossible, just cant do this. Dont worry about me. 'm sorry.'  
He didn't even sign it, the others would know it was from him anyway. He slipped the paper to Yukimura's locker, and run out of the house, not stopping before he was out of school's gate. When he was sure he couldn't be seen from school, he glanced around. He was quite sure the murderers watched him, and knew already that he had left school. He was right, he saw one man, one of the murderers he have met last night, coming out from one car near him. Akaya put on stone face, and walked to car. Man smiled manically.

"Well well, coming to us? Something happened?"

"Nothing", Akaya answered, "I am coming with you."

Man looked him with curious eyes, but didn't ask anything, just get back to the car laughing.

"Get on."

Akaya took a deep breath and opened the back door and get on to car. There were three men, the ones he have seen last night, and one he hadn't seem before. He hear the door click after he closed it, apparenty there was some safe locking, that prevented him from getting out of car from inside. The car began to move, and Akaya watched the school when they passed it. He felt quilty, he know Yukimura and others would be worried and mad when they realize he didn't appear to club house, but it couldn't be helped. They were outsiders, it was Akaya's problem to solve things.


End file.
